


Laughing

by peterwithextrapickles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-Written, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm not a nerd I swear, Star Wars References, Tooth Rotting Fluff, co author: poetrypeter on tumblr, laugh fetish (ish), short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterwithextrapickles/pseuds/peterwithextrapickles
Summary: You really like Peter's laugh





	Laughing

Peter rested his elbows on the kitchen counter, his head in his hands, as you started to microwave a bowl of popcorn for movie night. You didn’t see, but every move you made, he watched in helpless adoration. He wondered, _how in the world did he get so lucky?_

As you stood by the microwave, you noticed a small smile on his face. “What’re you thinking about?”

He blushed a tiny bit and lowered his gaze. “You. I love you so much.” His voice was small and shy, though he hadn’t been like that around you in ages.

“I know.” His mouth fell open a little in surprise, and he started laughing. You’d always loved Peter’s laugh; it was filled with so much light. Enough to power a hundred Star Destroyers. He couldn’t stop giggling, and you knew, with all your heart, you loved him too.

Once his laughter eventually died down, you were smiling at him in that soft way that made him fall for you in the first place. “You’re my favorite dork, Peter Parker.” You leaned down to his face and kissed him quickly and gently.

“You’re the only who quoted Han Solo,” he mumbled, still inches from your face.

“And you’re the one who knew it was a Han Solo quote,” you countered. He laughed again at that, but started to blush when he noticed you staring at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” His head tilted to the side in curiosity, and you marveled how unobservant he was for someone with superpowers.

“I’m looking at you because you have the cutest laugh ever. I’m looking at you because I love you. I’m looking at you because now I’ve said that you’re probably thinking of the Han Solo line, but you won’t use it because I already did.” Peter lowered his head. Now his face matched the Orville Redenbacher logo on the side of the popcorn bag. It happened whenever you complimented him. The poor boy was insecure about a lot of things, especially his laugh. He always thought it was obnoxious and too loud.

“Stop, Peter. I know what you’re thinking, and I mean every word. I love you, Peter Parker, and I am not in the business of loving people with terrible laughs. Trust me.” He laughed a tiny bit at that, and both of you fell a little bit more in love with each other. You pressed your foreheads together, laughing in between stolen kisses as the afternoon sunlight fell through the window. There was decidedly no place you’d rather be.

“Do you have a laugh fetish?”

You shook your head. “Nah.” He looked at you questioningly . “Okay. Maybe a little. But you would too if you heard yourself the way I do,” you conceded.

“Good to know,” he murmured against your lips. “Good to know, though my laugh has _nothing_ on yours.”


End file.
